Code Lyoko E71: New Ghosts
by James the Lesser
Summary: Franz is now a threat to the Lyoko Gang as well as Xana, Sanne. A Tower activates but it is like no other, the Gang has to stop a new enemy, one they don't know.


**Code Lyoko Episode 71: New Ghosts**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

"Jeremie what would happen if you deleted Lyoko?" The first day of February was cold and the Lyoko Gang was inside talking about their options. S.S. never knew you could delete Lyoko like any other computer program.

"I would destroy it, along with Sanne and Franz."

"So why don't we? No more Xana, no more Franz, what's the problem?"

"Well before Aelita was on Lyoko, and then connected to it by Sanne. But since then we were hoping to find Franz Hopper, Aelita's Father, but now…" Jeremie didn't want to admit that he considered it murder; even if they weren't human anymore Franz and Sanne were people.

"What?" S.S. figured it would be the easiest course of action.

"Franz and Sanne are still there."

"I don't think we should do it anyways S.S." Aelita wasn't sure what would happen if they deleted Lyoko, without it would the group stay friends? Without the glue of Lyoko would they fall apart? That and she wanted to get her parents out of Lyoko, at least her Mother who had no choice in becoming Xana, being sent to Lyoko, just like Aelita. "If it doesn't stop my Mom we would have no way to fight her." Aelita had learned what lying was and still wasn't good at it but her friends trusted her and didn't question it.

"What I don't get is why now? Why is Franz Hopper just now acting out?" Ulrich and Yumi had been thinking about it together trying to figure out why Franz had been so quiet.

"Easy to explain Ulrich." Jeremie gets on his laptop and shows Ulrich something. "When I was trying to build energy for Sanne it all went here," Jeremie points at the screen, "But when she attacked someone stole part of the energy, why she wasn't able to make as many Ghosts as she wanted. Franz stole that energy I know it, and with it he was powered up enough to start becoming a nuisance."

"But if we delete Lyoko we get rid of them right?" S.S. didn't think of Sanne and Franz as Jeremie and Aelita did, she couldn't think of them as people.

"We might, Franz most likely and Sanne a 50-50 chance, she is able to put herself in a Ghost and move around, like when she went into Franz's panic room she didn't send a Ghost she sent herself there. She didn't want to risk Franz taking control of the Ghost and I am guessing she wanted to do it herself."

"You know, thinking about it, this sucks." Odd sits back on the bed next to S.S. "Before we just had Xana to worry about but now we have Franz after us to."

"After me." Franz could care less about the others; it was all about Aelita as far as Franz was concerned.

"Same difference Princess, we are your friends and as long as you'll have us we will protect you." Aelita gives Odd a sour look. "What'd I say?"

"Don't call me Princess." Her Father called her that, the Princess of Lyoko; she wanted nothing to do with that.

"Why? I've always called you…"

"Not anymore!" Aelita wasn't sure what she was feeling, was it anger? She hadn't lived on Earth long enough to experience all the feelings there are to feel. She had felt happiness, and love, and sadness, but anger, guilt, jealousy, many others were a mystery to her.

"Alright Prin-, Aelita." Odd caught himself before he said Princess.

"Well could we destroy part of Lyoko? Just the room Franz has hidden himself in?" S.S. always felt a little twinge of jealousy when Odd called Aelita Princess, wasn't she supposed to be his Princess? She grabs Odd's hand glad Aelita was putting a stop to it.

"I would have to destroy all of Sector 5 and still, Franz is human, it would be murder." Jeremie wouldn't do it, maybe if Aelita asked, but even then he didn't know if he could do it.

"Well what, we sit around and wait for another attack?" S.S. was getting tired of the attacks, it had been fun, and the one time dangerous and she almost quit, but now was becoming sick of it. "I can't stand this; there must be something we can do!" She wanted to go on the attack not play defense all the time.

"Starting to sound like me." Ulrich had gotten bored with life before, Lyoko, school, back to Lyoko, again and again.

"Why don't we go there and do something, like go back to Sector 5, which is Xana's home, right? If we attacked her we could really do some damage and keep her busy." S.S had thoughts of busting down the doors in a blaze of gun fire, like in the movies, or in this case Laser Arrows and power pole.

"To dangerous, especially since Franz is there, we couldn't risk Aelita." Jeremie was thinking of something. "I wish I could make a Marabounta again but Sanne said she wouldn't let me do that again. We can only sit and wait, while Aelita and I work on a materialization program for Sanne and Franz." They had gone back to working on programs after taking a break.

"I want to do something! I don't get why we don't go to Lyoko and kick some…" Yumi interrupts S.S.

"We can't, Xana can send wave after wave of monsters and all we will do is destroy creatures that can be re-made again and again."

"What's this?" Jeremie was looking at the laptop, something weird was going on.

Sissy was trying to apologize to William for what she had done to him. He had avoided her as best he could but this time she didn't care if he went into a boy's bathroom, she felt bad for what she had done. "You aren't allowed in here! What are you doing, waiting for me to go to the bathroom so you can take another picture!"

"No William I wan to apologize I swear! I was mean to you and did something horrible." Sissy put her hands up showing she had nothing in them. "I'm so sorry; I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Well there is something I want but you can't help me." William stares at Sissy making sure she wasn't trying something.

"Maybe I can, please, I want to make it up to you." Sissy puts her hands together begging.

"Yumi, but she is with Ulrich, and I, unlike you, am not going to mess with them." William liked Yumi to much to do anything to hurt her.

"I can get her for you William," Even though she had promised to leave them alone she wanted William to forgive her, "I know how."

"No Sissy just leave them alone and leave me alone!" William goes around her and starts to walk out of the bathroom when a green mist comes out of a light socket and possesses him.

"But I know I can." She had been practicing her magic over her suspension, why she had been acting differently, the rule of three meant anything bad came back three times harder, but wouldn't getting William what he wanted be a good thing? Turning around Sissy sees William is just standing there. "Please let me William so you can forgive me." William turns around, his eyes glowing green. "What's wrong?" William sticks his hand out as another green mist comes and possesses Sissy.

"What are you two doing in there?" Jim sees Sissy and William come out of the boys' bathroom. "I can't believe you Sissy doing the hanky panky with a boy on school grounds! You two are…" Sissy sticks her hand out as a green mist comes out and possesses Jim.

"What is it Jeremie?" The others look over Jeremie's shoulder trying to see what was going on.

"The Super Scan just detected something, it's not normal." Jeremie looks at the information the Super Scan picked up. "The frequency's wrong, it can't be Sanne, I've never seen anything like this."

"My Father." Aelita recognized some of the data on the screen from the time she had hugged Franz to get information. "He's attacking us, just like Sanne." Aelita runs out of the room not waiting for her friends.

The group catches up to Aelita who only slowed down because someone, or someones, had stopped her. "Come on Princess you need to come home to Daddy." The Franz controlled Jim reaches out to Aelita.

"Stop right there Franz!" Ulrich does a flying kick knocking Jim down hard. "Wow can't believe that worked." Ulrich gets off the ground; he hadn't really expected the kick to be effective.

"Maybe Franz can't make his victims stronger." Yumi charges Sissy and knees her in the gut.

"Stop! She is my daughter and she belongs to me!" William reaches out getting a kick to the chin from Yumi.

"Sorry William." Yumi turns around as Sissy gets up and tackles Yumi to the ground getting a choke hold on Yumi.

"Get off of her!" Ulrich grabs Sissy and pulls her legs trying to get her off of Yumi. "Odd help me!" Before Odd gets to help Ulrich Jim attacks Odd.

"Come on we just need Aelita right, come on." S.S. grabs Aelita's hand and gets her to the sewer entrance.

"S.S. and Aelita can't do it alone, but we can't let them get an advantage." Ulrich kicks Sissy hard knocking her off of Yumi who rolls onto her back and springs up. "Jeremie you take Sissy so Yumi can help them."

"Are you sure?" Jeremie wasn't a fighter; he wasn't even a lover, kisser yes but not a fighter or lover.

"Yes! You aren't any help on Lyoko and S.S. can't do it herself!" Ulrich kicks William in the back, followed by a kick to the groin from Yumi taking William down. Sissy starts to lunge towards Yumi when Jeremie sticks his leg out tripping her. "Go on Yumi we can handle the others." Although Odd and Ulrich would never have kicked William, or Jim, in the groin, as men they knew how much that hurt and would never wish that kind of pain on another man, they were ready to fight.

In the Factory Aelita is working on setting the transfer program to auto when Yumi gets off the elevator. "Aelita make sure you send me to."

"Ok, where's Jeremie?" Aelita goes back to the computer to redo the program.

"Back with the boys, helping them." Yumi waits for Aelita to set the program and rides the elevator down with her seeing S.S. "Ready?"

"I guess, I can't believe Franz is doing this, Odd told me he helped you before." S.S hadn't been around for when Franz was helpful, not insane.

"He is an evil man!" Aelita's out burst shocks Yumi, as long as Yumi had known Aelita she never heard her say something with that much anger.

"Well let's get in before the program starts." Yumi, S.S., and Aelita get in and a few seconds later the Scanner doors close.

"Hmm, couldn't have sent us the vehicles?" Yumi, S.S., and Aelita land in the desert with no Tower in sight.

"Oh no I must have sent us to far away!" Aelita couldn't believe she made such a stupid mistake.

"It's ok Aelita we get a workout on our way there." Yumi looks around. "Uh where do we go?"

"I think that way." Aelita had been happy when she saw Franz hadn't put up a barrier around the Tower unlike Sanne so she could send her and her friends' right outside of the Tower but something had gone wrong. The girls run in the direction Aelita pointed towards hoping it was the right way, they all had a boyfriend back on Earth fighting Franz.

"Watch it Jeremie!" Ulrich pulls Jeremie out of the way of a kick from Jim.

"I'm sorry but they broke my glasses I can't see very well." Ulrich pushes Jeremie into Sissy.

"That enough help?" Ulrich goes back to fighting Jim while Odd tangles with William.

"Come on Franz at least Xana makes it interesting." Odd taunts Franz who couldn't make his possessed stronger. "Ha you call that a punch?" Odd punches William. "That's a punch! Hey Ulrich you sure you don't want to pound on William a little bit? Get some payback for when…"

"He didn't do anything, at least not willingly." Ulrich gets past Jim's guard and punches him in the chin with a strong uppercut.

Back on Lyoko Aelita and the others think they see a Tower. "That has to be it, come on lets go."

"Wait Aelita." Yumi looks around, no rocks to hide behind yet there were no monsters in sight. "This has to be a trap." Yumi hears a buzzing noise and looks up. "What the heck is that?" It looked like a Hornet on steroids, no, like a Dragon Fly. "A new Xana monster, wonder what it can do."

"If that's a Xana monster then where is the Eye?" S.S. gets her power pole out. The Dragon Fly looks at S.S., then Yumi, and begins to fire. Yumi gets her fans out blocking the lasers as they come out one after another.

"Hey that's not fair." Yumi, even with her enhanced fans, couldn't block all the lasers as fast as they were coming in. Getting hit again and again Yumi takes a hit to the head, distracting her, and is hit with so many lasers she is sent back to Earth.

"Extend!" S.S. sends her power pole out striking the monster. It flies up away and comes down shooting at S.S. "Run Aelita I don't know how long I can block this thing." S.S. uses the power pole to block the lasers, and like Yumi finds it difficult to block all of the lasers.

Back on Earth Yumi makes it back to the others. "Hai!" She lets out a kick taking Sissy out. "That felt good."

"You did it?" Why else would Yumi be back? But if she did how was Franz still controlling Sissy, Jim, and William.

"No I got devirtualized by a new monster." Yumi kicks Sissy again as she starts to get back up. "I'm surprised you're still standing." Yumi had been thinking Franz was just waiting for the others to leave before powering up the possessed and would find her friends and boyfriend hurt.

"They're weak, watch." Odd hops up on Jim's shoulder then jumps up in the air landing back on Jim with an elbow. "And slow, if Xana possessed them we wouldn't be able to do this." Odd dodges Jim's hand and come back with a kick to the ribs. "Have to be careful not to hurt them to much." A drawback to a Franz possessed person was they weren't super human; a kick could hurt the person possessed.

"Don't worry we will probably have to do a return to the past." Jeremie thankful for Yumi's return heads to the sewer entrance. "Franz doesn't power up his possessed and he might not blank their memories when we deactivate the Tower."

"Are you sure Einstein?" Odd didn't like the sound of that, a return to the past would make Xana stronger.

"No, but if he doesn't blank their memories I don't want to try and explain what's happened here, do you?" Jeremie gets the cover off. "I need to go the Factory to set it up." Jeremie disappears into the sewer while Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, the three martial arts experts of the group toy with Sissy, Jim, and William.

Back on Lyoko S.S. finally destroys the new monster after breaking its large wings with her power pole causing it to fall to the ground for S.S. to beat with the power pole. "Ok Aelita, it's clear."

"Thanks S.S." Aelita enters the Tower, goes up, and enters the code. "What's wrong?" Nothing happened. "I don't get it; I entered the code why won't it deactivate?"

"Aelita you there?" Jeremie is in the chair, the headset on, where he felt most comfortable.

"Yes Jeremie but I have a problem." Aelita tries code Earth, nothing, tries code Lyoko again, nothing. "I can't deactivate the Tower, the code doesn't work."

"Ok, let me look." Jeremie gets to work on the computer. "Maybe it needs a different code, try Scipio." Aelita does.

"Nothing Jeremie." Aelita taps her fingers on the screen trying to think.

"Well, Carthage fell to Rome, try that." She does. "Still nothing?"

"Yes Jeremie, I don't know what else to do." If she couldn't deactivate the Tower there was no way to stop Franz.

"Try Hopper, or Franz, or Princess." Jeremie is trying to think of anything to do with Franz.

"They don't work!" Aelita pounds on the screen fed up with it.

"Try God." Franz saw himself as a God and affecting Earth proved he was one, didn't it?

"It worked!" The screens however did not fall to the bottom of the Tower, instead the went up and disappeared. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now."

"Wait don't do it Jeremie!" It was too late, Jeremie hit the button and the white bubble expanded over the world.

Back in Jeremie's room Aelita had a problem with what Jeremie did. "You didn't have to do it Jeremie, why would you?"

"Because we had no idea if the people possessed by Franz would have their memories blanked, and they were hurt pretty bad by us, kind of hard to explain." Jeremie crosses his arms getting a little annoyed with the fighting, when Aelita was on Lyoko they never fought.

"Then we should have waited for the others to call to see if Sissy or William or Jim remembered what had happened." Aelita crosses her arms as she had seen people do on TV when they were having an argument.

"I didn't think of that." Jeremie shook his head looking down at his feet. "Ok you win Aelita, you're right, I shouldn't have done a return to the past but it was the only thing I could think of at the time."

"I don't win Jeremie I'm just right, my Mom wins." Aelita goes and grabs Jeremie's hand. "But there was something weird about the Tower, after I deactivated it the screens went up, not down."

"What screens?" Jeremie, and the others, had never been inside a Tower when it deactivated.

"It doesn't matter Jeremie they didn't act like the others did." And it concerned Aelita, was it something her Father did or just how a Tower he activated worked?

"Probably just the Tower Aelita but we can look into it later."

Elsewhere in the school Sissy and William were in trouble as Jim had caught them coming out of the boys' bathroom together and didn't believe their story. A light socket sparks, someone was watching…


End file.
